The Pure Soul
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Orihime is a pure soul at her small village. When hollows attack her village, what could she possibly do? Especially when she's on the menu for a certain green eyed hollow.


Yay for UlquiHime One-Shots xD I've been thinking, maybe I should start writing fics for other couples that I ship xD Like...ByaRuki :D Or GinRan or GrimmNel..Something. xD This is actually a pretty fucking weird story.

**Summary: Orihime is a pure soul at her small village. When hollows attack her village, what could she possibly do? Especially when she's on the menu for a certain green eyed hollow..**

**Warnings: Slight Rape at first but then Orihime enjoys it. Right? IT'S NOT RAPE IF YOU ENJOY IT. xD It's pretty gorey, so i'd skip this story if you feel uneasy about any of this.**

**Song: It's a track from InuYasha, you can hear it from episode 107 in the beginning where Kikyo (bitch) is protecting the children.**

Enjoy(:

* * *

><p><em>Pure has become Impure, <em>

_Impure has now become Pure. _

_Good now has become Bad, _

_Bad has become good._

She couldn't believe her eyes. She has been healing one of the soldiers who has returned home from a fierce battle against a hollow. A bell rang, the bell that indicated there was an attack. When she ran out the door, her eyes could've fell out of her head.

So much blood covered the ground, creatures of all sizes were scattered around he small village. She felt sick to her stomach as the smell of fresh blood entered her system. Her head snapped back to her cabin when she heard a pained scream from inside.

She ran to the aid of the now fallen soldier whose own sword was pierced through his chest. She didn't understand, nobody had even gone past her and there wasn't a soul but hers in this very room. She concentrated and tried hard to feel something, _anything_.

If she were to go back outside, she could face the chances of her own body becoming nothing but a puddle of splattered blood and scattered bones and guts. She felt the need to vomit, to run as far away as possible. But how could she possibly do that? Her scared villagers who had _depended _on her _needed _her.

She had the ability to heal, but that didn't stop the fact there had been dozens and _dozens_...Dozens was such a small word. _Hundreds _of hollows that overran her village. Even if she did run, there would be nowhere to run. She prayed, perhaps the village not too far from here would hear the tortured screams of the villagers being brutally murdered. She prayed they would come to their aid and not escape while they still had time.

There were 7, maybe 10 hollows that stood out in their own group. She watched as one with blue haired grabbed a scrawny young village woman and swung a sword down her torso, slicing through her. She watched as a blonde haired woman had sliced through a body of a lonely villager, severing the upper body from its lower body with some type of large weapon.

She backed slowly into her cabin, into a small corner in hopes they wouldn't find her. She put up a shield using her Shun Shun Rika powers, trying to cover any reiatsu that was radiating off of her.

The screams, the _cries. _God damnit! There was poor children out there being murdered and the _'Pure soul' _was sitting in a damn corner being of no use. She was frightened though, she looked at the dead soldier on the table, almost gagging at the blood that dripped from his wound and fell to the floor.

Her eyes widened when she saw very few villagers run into her cabin, panting, crying and searching franctically for her.

"Miss! _Miss! _Where are you!" One shouted.

She noticed a child with them, no more than 5 years old. She was so small for her age though, she had green hair and a pink odd birth mark that crossed her face. In fact, she didn't look very familiar. And what was that ontop of her head? She gasped when the child turned into an older woman, her eyes almost emotionless and stood behind the scared villagers.

In a single swing of a sword, the poor villagers were sprawled on the floor, dead. Blood was oozing from their wounds, the poor things. They didn't even have a chance to let out a terrored scream..

Orihime noticed the woman turn her eyes to her corner. She must've seen the orange glare of her shield. God damn her carelessness! She stayed still nonetheless, and the green haired woman soon left the cabin the way she came in.

She exhaled, almost greatful the woman didn't step any closer to the small corner. She stood slowing, her body shaking and began to walk slowly to the opening of the cabin, standing to the side. She looked out for a quick peak and almost let out a strangled cry.

So many bodies, so many..

She let tears fall. And with their injuries so grave, she could do nothing but watch the lifeless bodies. She looked and saw that only 11 hollow remained in her small village. She was fearful, she prayed that the other villages would be alright. Her problem was these 11 hollow though. She saw 4 of them had been searching cabins for any survivers. She saw they also had very odd forms.

One looked to be wrapped in bandages, his blue hair falling down his back and he had a long tail. Another had 4 arms and he was very tall. The one that really caught her eyes was the one with those emerald eyes. He was covered in black fur and he had two big black wings. A gaping hole in the middle of his chest and a black substance that dri-Huh?

_Where did he go? _She thought.

"Did we leave a miserable human alive?"

A monotone voice said from behind her.

Her eyes had widened in fear and she whipped her head to see the same man she had been inspecting.

"H-how did you.." She began, her voice trembled.

His voice was ominous, deadly.. "Are you afraid of me, woman?"

Her body shook with fear. She didn't know what to do. Her body wouldn't move and there was no doubt in her mind that this man would murder her just like all the other villagers. Her eyes looked down to his hands, crimson had stained the pale fingers.

He walked closer to her, his gaze never faltering. "Look at you, trembling with fear. You cannot even move. Am I that scary, woman?" He said.

He was just toying with her as he stood only inches away from her. She backed away slowly, her back hitting the wall of her small cabin.

"What shall I do to you, woman? Do you want to do slowly or quickly? Do you wish for me to devour your very soul? Would you allow me to cut your body into pieces? Stab my hand into your very chest and rip out your own heart? Tell me, woman, do you think it would hurt?"

His words had made her _terrified_. What type of creature would even ask how she would like to die? Wasn't it obvious she didn't want to?

"You are speechless for words. I understand, if I were in your position, I would be too. Such a scary hollow standing before your very eyes, toying with your very own life. It's quite evil, wouldn't you agree?" He asked.

She couldn't speak, she was stunned. She stood frozen in the same spot he had found her. He took the last couple of steps and was now against her and she could've been mistaken but that small upturn of the corners of his lips could've easily been mistaken for a smirk. As quick as she had saw it though, his lips went back into their straight line.

"W-..why're you here?" Orihime asked quietly.

"Why? We are looking for a woman, your height and your looks." He said.

She widened her eyes. _They're looking for me? They destroyed this village and murdered everyone in it to get to me? _She thought. At this point, she really did think she deserved her heart ripped out of her by this man. This was all _her _fault.

"Why?" She said.

Her eyes were looking at her feet. You could hear the pain in her voice when she asked him why it was her they were looking for.

"You are a pure soul, are you not?" He asked.

She shook her head 'no'. She wasn't going to play any role in their sick plans.

"Why are you lying to me, woman?"

"I'm not lying." She immediately said, making her lie seem less believable.

He smirked at her. She was about to die and he fucking _smirked _at her? What type of _sick creature_...But he wasn't going to kill her. Oh no, he soul was too significant to just be killed and reincarnated that they'd have to search for her again.

He raised his taloned hands, gripping her upper arms and pulling her body to his.

"**Get off of me!**" She screamed in horror.

The hollow that remained outside had begun to move out when they finally realized their leader had found the soul he had desired for so long. The soul that would bare the perfect child to rule over all Hollow after he was long gone. They had left to the next village where the lower leveled hollows were currently fighting an army of some type of black uniformed race. (A/N Shinigami.)

"You can be as loud as you desire, nobody will come to your aid. Your poor village was already slaughtered." The hollow said.

The woolen dress she wore was easily torn off of her body by his talons. He pushed her to the bed that was just a few feet away from them. He reached both hands behind her back, gripping either side of the fabric that held her breasts up and ripped it apart, letting it fall off of her body to the ground. He pushed her down on the bed, climbing ontop of her.

"Is this form not to your liking?" He asked.

She wasn't going to lie, she was fascinated by his form. His wings were like that of an angel, only they were black. What really had her wondering was where he hid his member. Wasn't he already technically naked?

He hadn't waited for an answer to long, indicating she had taken too long to answer such a simple 'yes' or 'no' question. He glanced down to the fabric that covered her warmth and sliced it off with his nail. He laughed inwardly as she stared at him with wide and terror filled eyes when he parted her legs.

"No, Stop!" She screamed, trying to force her legs closed as he held onto them.

"No..I am not quite ready to take you just yet." He said.

She stared in horror when she saw his hand disappear down the fur.

_Were those..pants? _She thought. (**A/N Okay, idk where the fuck this man hides his penis in his release form so, let's say the fur is fucking pants X_X)**

Her eyes widened when he pulled his rather big length out. She was somewhat glad as well, she had expected his member to resemble that of which a dog had..or something. Atleast it hadn't be covered in fur..

She squeeled in pain when he grabbed her hair, yanking her so she was face to face with his member. She squeezed her lips together, moving her head to the side. She shook her head, silently saying she would not do that.

He yanked her head back, placing his taloned hands on her face. He used them to pry open her mouth which she so desperately tried to keep closed. Once he successfully had pried her mouth open, he forced his length into her mouth.

"It's okay, you can bite. I promise I wont get angry." He said.

And so she did just that, biting roughly on his length only to realize he gained pleasure from that. He had let out a moan that told her that she could bite even harder if she so desired. She refused, however, and began to push up on the hand that held her head down to no avail. He had just pushed her back down and she gagged when she felt him thrust upwards into her, sending his tip down her very throat.

He yanked her head back up by her hair and was almost tempted to laugh as she choked. He didn't give her a chance to catch much breath before he forced her head back down, making her take much more than just the tip down her throat. This time she had managed not to gag that much but she had the feeling in her stomach that told her she wanted to throw up.

He released her head, just to see what she would do and she immediately threw her head up, coughing as the drool began to fall out of her mouth. She was breathing heavily and she tried to get up to run but he grabbed her roughly.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?" He asked.

She felt the need to cry when he threw her back on the bed. There was no easy way to get out of this and at this rate, she wasn't going anywhere until he had his way with her.

"Are you that desperate to get away? Do you honestly want this to be over?" He asked.

She nodded quickly, unaware of why he had been asking.

"If that is the case.."

He spread her legs and pinned her arms down. Her eyes widened in fear, understanding why he had asked in the first place. The tip of his length was at the opening of her warmth and he ground against her.

"Stop! Please! I'll do anything but this!" She screamed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I've been through too much to find you." He said.

And with that, his thrusted his hips into her, his length invading her nether regions. He knew she was a virgin, that's why he hadn't cared that she was no turned on at all by any of this. Her blood would lubricate his movements.

She let out an ear shattering scream, her back arching. She had heard that the first time always hurts, but she didn't think it was this unbareable. She thrashed her head back and forth, crying in pain and desperately trying to pull her wrists out of his hands grip. He had began to thrust into her in rough thrusts, the warm liquid lubricating all of his movements.

_Why is he doing this..why...and to me? _Orihime thought.

It hurt so much, and he didn't even bother to slow down and let her accustom to his large size. The pain was terrible, it felt like she was being ripped in two. How long was this pain supposed to last anyway? Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was letting out grunts freely as the woman beneath him had tightened around his member.

He reached so deeply into her and she clenched her lips together. She knew that if she had let out any sounds, it would satisfy this.._beast_. That was the last thing she wanted to do. When he brushed against that tight wall though, she let out a tiny gasp but he was still able to hear it and that encouraged him.

He knew exactly where it was he had to hit now. So he pulled out before slamming back into that one spot, dead on. She clenched her teeth. The second time she had made her hands into fists. The third time she let out a tiny moan. Any sound made him go faster, harder, deeper. She just couldn't bare it anymore.

"Please.." she whispered.

"Please what?" He said.

He stopped thrusting inside of her, instead he rubbed the tip inside that one spot, watching her as she shivered with pleasure.

"Do you want to come?" He asked.

She had some feeling inside of the pit of her stomach and god damnit she needed to release. So she just nodded her head and moaned when he resumed his pounding. She couldn't help it, she had said she wasn't going to satisfy this hollow and here she was, crying in pleasure in his arms as he thrusted into her nether regions.

She threw her head back as she squeezed around his length. She didn't know what it was but she let out of a pleasure filled scream as something rushed through her entire body and left. And even afterwards, he continued to thrust into her and just to torture her already sensitive clit, he back to rub her with his thumb.

She cried out, shaking her head as he continued to push harder into her, still searching for his release.

"Please..!" She screamed. "Too much.."

She closed her legs around his waist, using her free hand to grab his wrists in an attempt to pull his hand away from her clit. So he grabbed her wrist and pinned it back up above her head. She clenched her teeth as only mere seconds later from her first one, she was thrown into another orgasm.

It ripped through her and it didn't last as long as the first one but it had been much more intense. She was breathing heavily as she felt him stop his thrusts after he buried himself to her hilt. He let out a grunt before she felt something flow into her and she cried out in pleasure.

She shuddered when she felt him pull out of her and the cold air hit her. She shivered slightly and watched him tuck himself back into his fur pants. (Yeeah! GO FUR PANTS!) She watched him kneel down and pick up what was left of her woolen dress and put it on her rather quickly.

He picked her up then, carrying her out of her cabin.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" She screamed.

He took off to the air, causing Orihime to shut up completely when she realized how high she was. He took off to the direction of the screams of the village his clan was attacking.

"Where are you taking me!" She exclaimed.

He looked down at her and smirked.

"Why..to see the final show of the precious Shinigami perish, of course."

_Pure has become Impure,_

_Impure Has Now Become Pure._

_Good has now become bad,_

_Bad has become good._

* * *

><p>Check me and my fucking awesomeness out. And it's funny how quickly this story came to my head so I wont be offended if you say it's bad because I wrote it in like a fucking hour.<p>

So. Yeah. Can't rape the willing. And Orihime was the fucking willing. And in case some of you didn't understand the point of the track I chose, it's because Orihime was a PURE soul. She now has a child inside of her from an IMPURE soul. This is saying that her pure soul has become impure.

I like to turn my stove on to see the flames. MUHAHAHA. (TROLOLOL)

-Cat(:


End file.
